


Unlight Drabble Collection

by Adelma



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: UL日常小剧场。Original publication: 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※自家日常相关小剧场脑洞。  
> ※大小姐很蠢。  
> ※主要出场：泰瑞、萨尔、露露、爹、教主、前辈  
> ※内有受到压榨的战（Tyr）士（rell）。  
> ※R卡剧透有（主要是凯伦）。  
> ※都OK请↓

【1】地图日常

事情最后总会变成这个样子。

泰瑞尔看着倒在地上昏迷不醒的碧姬媞和雪莉，这样想到。

“都搞定了吗，泰瑞尔？”大小姐兴奋的声音从身后传来。“走吧，我们回去吧！”

“她们怎么办？”工程师抬了抬眉毛。

“上次不是你扛回去的吗？”

“我拒绝。”

“啊？为什么？”

“我是工程师，不是搬运工。就算是两个女人，加在一起也有两百多利弗尔了。”

人偶的脸上露出了可以被称之为沉思的表情，然后，露出了可以被称之为“恍然大悟”的表情。

“没关系的，泰瑞尔！布劳告诉我，星幽界的战士都不是实体，只是灵魂的具现化，所以就算搬重物也不会影响长高的啦！”

“…………”

“——再说泰瑞尔不是早就过了生长期了吗？就算回到地上也不会长得更高啦！不用担心，动手搬吧！”

“…………”

 

【2】感人重逢

“萨尔卡多——”

坐在沙发上把玩着手中钢线的文献管理员抬起头来。映入眼帘的，是飘荡的围巾——围巾？

指引者正挂在那条围巾的下摆上，开心地晃来晃去。

“萨尔萨尔！我终于把你妹妹从暗房领回来啦！开心吗！”

⊙皿⊙？

我好像，不记得自己有个妹妹。

“怎么啦！”大小姐撇了撇嘴，爬到了少女的肩上。“居然什么表示也没有！这样对待久别重逢的妹妹，真是太过分了，萨尔卡多！”

正在擦柜子的布列伊斯转过头，投来了责难的眼神。

在封印之光的胁迫下，萨尔卡多向前走了一步，热情（？）地拥抱了久别重逢的少女。

“你看，露缇亚，大家都超～热～情的哟！一定很快就能想起哥哥的事了！”

大小姐不知道什么时候爬到了少女的头顶，晃动着人偶的腿愉快地说着。

“那么哥哥，来尝尝我拿手的奶酪蛋糕好了。”

萨尔卡多对奶酪蛋糕并不排斥。

要是再多恢复一点记忆，大概就会想起妹妹的事情了吧……

还有奶酪蛋糕……

 

【3】统统变成⑨

冰封之湖。

“泰瑞尔，这是怎么回事？”

“……敌人……太弱了。”

泰瑞尔用蔑视的眼神最后看了一眼面前挥舞着触须的妖蛆，眼前一黑扑倒在地。

人魂墓地。

“这又是怎么回事，泰瑞尔？”

“……观测结果……偏移……期待值……”

鲜血从嘴角流下，工程师心有不甘地倒了下去。

诱惑之森。

“泰瑞尔，你最好给我一个解释！”

“我的……内置防御系统……做得太完美了……”

“回去统统拆了！”

 

【4】奇迹の男

前往亚历山大城途中。

“我认为，指引者……”

凯伦贝克修长的手指轻轻拂过琴弓，温文尔雅的声音虽然波澜不惊，蕴含的决意却不容置疑。

“……对于已经取回部分记忆的战士，迫使他们与恶徒为伍，未免太过强人所难。此事还请你再做考量。”

“哦，凯伦贝克？倘若没有吾，你的力量又要从何而来，该说吾是你的恩人才是。虽说你是失败的作品，但在这里也算是证明了你的用途，吾可以考虑不计前嫌，再次邀请你加入吾的组织。”

“恕我拒绝。指引者，我无意和此人一同战斗，更别说试图和他一同回到地面。”

“甚是可惜。以你的力量阻挡吾等，不过是螳臂当车。也罢，就由吾亲自——”

“求之不得。”

“你们住手啦！”

没人理会上蹿下跳的指引者。以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势，古斯塔夫一挥手杖，丢出一张盾2。而凯伦贝克轻弹琴弓，掏出了一把移和一张特。

“剑3似乎都在吾这里啊，凯伦贝克。”

“复仇的音色，迟些响起倒是更加甜美。”

古斯塔夫正要举起手杖，动作却突然停在了半空。

“………………吾闻到了。那是……”

“是那个男人……”

“——你们，不要吃饭吗？”

并没有注意到这边发生了什么，连队的前王牌坐在篝火边，手中拿着烤茸兔的钢叉转过头来。

古斯塔夫轻咳一声，用手杖在地上跺了一下，仿佛完全忘记了一边的凯伦贝克，张开双手大步走了过去。

“吾想起来了——非常感谢——里斯，你的才华吾非常欣赏。你是否想过，连队现今已经解散，日后回到地面，你大概也需要新的去处吧……”

“谢谢你，里斯先生，实在非常美味。等会回到魔女之馆，能不能也考虑烤给夏洛特吃呢…………”

凯旋而归。

 

【5】贪婪，非我之罪

“来啦！发事件卡啦！盾2，盾2，盾2——拿好了？”

“甚好。”“非常感谢，指引者。”“……不够啊。”

“啊，还有！剑3，剑3，剑3……”

“吾收下了。”“我会尽力的。”“……还是不够啊。”

“里斯，你是有多贪心！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※自宅小剧场
> 
> ※大小姐超蠢
> 
> ※笑点（如果有的话）很冷
> 
> ※主要出场：古斯、史普、里斯、出叶、利恩、凯伦→碧姬、泰瑞、林奈
> 
> ※↑人物和↓内容都出卖了大小姐最近在干什么

【1】力量

“很……很好。”

“…………”

“如此一来，吾的力量，超越之人的力量……终于归于完满。”

“嗯！”

挂在手杖上晃来晃去的人偶，用劲地点了点头：

“那么走吧，去释放你刚刚获得的力量吧！”

“正合吾的心意。有了这使受诅咒之人灰飞烟灭的力量，那些蒙昧愚者再也无法拒绝加入吾等的行列了！一切拒绝皈依吾等的存在，都要在这巨力的贯穿下化为虚无！”

“…………”

“……………………”

“………………………………”

“…………这是什么，人偶？”

“如你所见，古斯塔夫先生，这是一只灵龟哟。”

“乌龟？汝带吾来找一只乌龟，是何用意？吾的组织里并不需要什么乌龟，吾想要得到的，是那些‘战士’的能力！”

“啊，不好！古斯塔夫先生！灵龟冲过来了！快使用超越者的力量吧！”

“哼……”

那一天，在大小姐的眼眸中映出的，是古斯塔夫举起手杖，不屑地高喊“大善世界不需要乌龟！”的身影。

 

【2】力量II

从涡的战场上归来的三人组：身着连队制服、身经百战的两名战士，以及……长着毛茸兽耳的可爱孩子。

“里斯大哥，出叶哥哥，最近好像都没看见那个男人了呢？”

牵着身边战士的手，男孩抬起头来问道。

“那个男人？”

“啊，就是那个说要帮我找姐姐，但是威廉哥哥说很可疑的男人。以前，不是会被大小姐拉着来参加战斗，然后喊着‘吾的组织不需要乌龟’摆出奇怪的姿势吗？”

“古斯塔夫那种人，对这战斗并不感兴趣吧。没来也不奇怪。”

里斯下了结论。

“不。”

虽然有些不想开口的样子，但身穿雨衣的战士还是说了出来。

“大小姐似乎提过，那个人‘找到了适合自己的战场’。”

 

此时，在另外一个涡中。

“哎呀！哎呀！克苏鲁发糖！！！”

“异端——超越者的邪法！”

“哎呀！哎呀！克苏鲁发糖！！！”

“还不速速皈依！绝命的尽头！！！”

今天也是教主拯救世界的一天呢——挂在手杖顶端的大小姐开心地眯起了眼睛。

 

【3】庆贺

“恭喜你，利恩！”

猫耳一摇一摇的少女露出欢快的笑颜。

“啊……？恭喜……”

这样说完就窝到沙发里睡着了。

“在我们商店七人组中，第一个达到L4，不愧是你啊。来，干杯！”

阿贝尔率先举起了酒杯。

睡着的家伙姑且不论，六支酒杯碰到了一起，欢声笑语充满了洋馆的大厅。

至少现在能够这样面对同伴的笑容，这就足够了。

这样想着，利恩将杯中的酒一饮而尽，露出了微笑。

 

[小天使保护协会提醒您：每一只死兽背后，都是578份遗产。没有买卖，就没有杀害！]

 

【4】愛と死と怪獣の心

趴在茶盘上抱着甜饼的人偶被布劳连着托盘一起放到茶几上的时候，凯伦贝克正出神地注视着对面墙上的刺绣壁纸。

“啊，谢谢你，布劳。”

这样说了一声以后，琴师就重新进入了沉思的状态。

人偶使尽全力从甜饼上揪下一颗带着饼干渣的坚果，双手抱着啃了起来，连说话的声音都有些含混不清：

“凯伦贝克先生，是不是最近都没去亚历山大城所以心情不好啊？”

“不是那样的。”

凯伦贝克将甜饼掰成小块放入人偶面前的银碟，然后拿起自己的红茶浅饮了一口：

“所谓的【黑死兽】，你是见过的吧？”

“嗯，是呀！”

“…………你觉得，我是哪里比不上黑死兽呢？”

人偶嚼坚果的动作呆滞了一下。这时，琴师已经又说了下去：

“为什么碧姬媞宁愿和那样的东西生死与共呢？”

说着，他喝着红茶，沉默了。

停下咀嚼的人偶看着陷入忧郁的小提琴手。

不，现在让布劳去召唤一个康拉德先生来讲解“生死与共”的正确含义，肯定是不可能的……更别说那多半只会让事态变成更加奇怪的状况。

可是，也不能放着凯伦贝克先生这样不管……

终于，人偶在茶几上坐正了小小的身体。

“啊，那个，凯伦贝克先生……其实……”

“……？”

“你误解了，最近的黑死兽，都特别………………”

【心机】这个词出现在人偶的机械大脑里，思考了一下后，人偶还是选择了别的词汇：

“……特别有个性，有主见，不像以前的黑死兽。你知道，什么毁灭世界啊、吞噬死亡啊，这一类的事情，它们都没什么兴趣。遇到碧姬媞小姐的时候，也就是，轻轻碰一下啦，或者摸都不摸——所以，‘生死与共’什么的事情，并没有发生呢。”

“……是这样吗？”

凯伦贝克沉吟着。

“是的！”人偶忙不迭地点头。“所以，凯伦贝克先生也不需要感到难过的哟。”

确实，琴师的表情变得缓和，对人偶露出了笑容：

“我明白了，谢谢你专门解释。”

“那就好！那么，我先走啦！”

在琴师发觉一切其实都是她的错之前，圣女之子迅速地跳下茶几，跑走了。

 

【5】思想工作

“泰瑞尔。”

“啊……林奈乌斯高级技官。您有什么事吗？”

和平日那种虽然敬语满满但总有些皮笑肉不笑的口吻不同，因为对林奈乌斯相当尊敬，工程师的回答也带上了和敬语相称的礼貌感。

“没什么事，大小姐让我来和你聊几句而已。”

眯眼微笑着，年长些的工程师拄着拐杖，在实验台边随意捡了个地方慢慢坐了下来。散发浅白光芒的蝴蝶轻盈地在他的肩上落定。

泰瑞尔停下了手上焊接的工作：

“先说在前面。如果是指导者想让我把Von541的内置防御设施拆掉那件事的话，就算拜托您来说我也不会照做的。”

“哎呀哎呀，不是那件事啦。泰瑞尔还真是性急呢。”

换了个感觉舒适些的坐姿，林奈乌斯抬手让肩上的蝴蝶停栖在自己的指尖，然后才说了下去：

“大小姐问我，你最近是不是对与灵龟战斗有什么意见？”

“那种涡兽吗？除了有点冷是没什么意见。为什么问这个？”

“大小姐说，你似乎对吸取涡兽的‘攻击’和‘防御’能力，执着得有些过分了。如果只吸取‘攻击’和‘防御’而没有吸取‘移动’，其他的战士也会很苦恼的。”

“林奈乌斯高级技官，您也是这样认为的吗？”

“是这样。”

林奈乌斯指尖上的蝴蝶扑扇着几近透明的翅膀。它的主人轻轻抬手，让它展翼飞去：

“‘移动’的重要性，我想不需要我对你多说。比起说‘移动’能做什么，不如说，没有‘移动’才是什么都做不到啊。”

泰瑞尔点了点头：“您的意思我明白了。优先吸取‘移动力’的功能，我会考虑加入改造计划的。”

“泰瑞尔真的很能干啊。”

“您过奖了。”泰瑞尔扶了扶耳机，突然像是想起了什么。“——啊，对了，林奈乌斯高级技官，您的喷气式自平衡单轴滑板车改造好了。在这里。”

“就是这个吗？相当不错的设计，不愧是泰瑞尔……那就多谢了。”

踏上滑板车之前，林奈乌斯微笑着留下了最后一句话：

“那么，不要忘记‘移动’的重要性哦，泰瑞尔。”

在泰瑞尔的眼中，站在喷气式滑板车上飞速离去的林奈乌斯的背影，是从所未有的高大。


End file.
